


Lifetime Circlet

by tielan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They circle like mating hawks in the midday sky, wholly focused on each other as they turn and bow, dip and walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime Circlet

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2009, so during the screening of S2.

They circle like mating hawks in the midday sky, wholly focused on each other as they turn and bow, dip and walk. Fingers touch briefly, like the tips of feathered wings, and it seems there must be flames leaping between them, burning bright.

Merlin wonders that Morgana doesn't see it. Or perhaps she does and simply does not comment; her expression is surprised and perhaps a little calculating as she watches her maidservant and the Prince of Camelot dance.

"How long have they been like that?" The question comes the next time he and she circle, a mirror of the movements of Arthur and Gwen.

They move apart almost immediately, leaving Merlin time to formulate his answer. "Since the dance began."

Pale eyes fix him; he strives for innocence. It still works with Arthur on occasion, but today, it fails with Morgana.

Her fingertips are cold against his as they step in towards each other, hands meeting in brief touch before they each spin around to the left in full circle before stepping right to face each other again and continue the steps, back and forth, diagonally right, diagonally left. "That is not the work of a single dance."

Her emphasis takes in the way Arthur's head is tilted down to look at Gwen, as though there's no-one in the room but her, as though even the press of her fingertips against his is too much touch for someone who thought to keep his distance.

It takes in the way Gwen's eyes are caught by Arthur's gaze, making her spins a moment late, making her skin seem richer for the ruddy colour that stains the line of her jaw, the curve of her throat.

Merlin looks away, feeling as though he has been caught watching them make love. Perhaps, in a way, he has. "No. But it will be the work of a lifetime."

And across from him, Morgana's expression is strangely sober, almost sad, her gaze distant on a future no-one else can see. "Yes," she says, softly. "It will."


End file.
